Baloo
Baloo the Bear is a popular Disney character from the film Walt Disney's The Jungle Book. He is a sloth bear and best friends with Mowgli. Even though he is not the main character of the film, Baloo has became the most popular Disney character from the Jungle Book. Personality The Disney version of Baloo is very different from the book character on which he is based. In contrast to the book, where Baloo is a wise old bear who teaches Mowgli the law of the Jungle, Disney's Baloo is lazy and laid back. He loves to dance and play games. He hates becoming upset and having to be strict. He also enjoys being around Mowgli. Baloo thinks of Mowgli as his son just as Mowgli thinks of Baloo as his father. Baloo can be strict when he has to be but does not enjoy doing acting such ways. Baloo is very protective of Mowgli and was willing to battle the jungle's most feared resident, Shere Khan to keep him safe. Appearances The Jungle Book Mowgli meets Baloo after he runs away from Bagherra who was friends with Baloo as a cub. Baloo and Mowgli becomes friends and when Mowgli is kidnapped by King Louie's monkeys Baloo starts to take action. The friendship of Mowgli and Baloo is threatened when Baloo is forced to take Mowgli to the Man Village. Mowgli runs away and meets a flock of Vultures who becomes friends with Mowgli. During this Baloo goes out to find his friend. Baloo finds right before Shere Khan attempts to kill Mowgli. A battle follows and Baloo is nearly killed by Shere Khan. After Mowgli scares Shere Khan off with fire Baloo appears to be okay and takes Mowgli to the man village. The Jungle Book 2 Baloo reappears and is depressed because Mowgli is gone. Baloo sneaks pass Bagherra and goes after Mowgli. He kidnapped him and Mowgli and Baloo are happy to be reunited. Baloo takes Mowgli where he can't be found (King Louie's Home). Baloo then tells other animals about how horrible the Man Village is and it saddens Mowgli. When Mowgli and Shanti are reunited Baloo scares her off and Mowgli gets angry at and runs away from Baloo. Baloo realizes his mistake and goes to the big battle with Shere Khan and saves Mowgli and Shanti from falling to their deaths. Shanti and Rajan becomes good friends with Baloo and Bagherra and enjoys playing with them in the Jungle. Jungle Cubs Baloo is a main character in the animated series Jungle Cubs. In the series Baloo along with Bagheera, Kaa, Hathi, Shere Khan and King Louie were shown a cubs. Baloo was best friends with Louie and seems to have kept his laid back personality all the way to his adult years. TaleSpin Baloo is the main character in the animated series TaleSpin. In the series Baloo and other character are in a world where animals wear clothing and live in large cities, much like the world of Mickey Mouse and Goofy. In the series Baloo is a pilot and works for a delivery company. Baloo's best friend is a young bear cub called Kit Cloudkicker and works close with a female bear Rebecca who is Kit's mother. Baloo also hangs out at King Louie's bar where he goes to relax and party like he tries to do in all of his animated appearances. Disney's House of Mouse In the animated series Baloo makes several appearances. Baloo is usually found with King Louie or Mowgli. Baloo also appeared in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Disney Parks Baloo is a common character in Disney Parks around the world. Baloo is usually seen in Disney's Animal Kingdom or in the parades. Fantasmic! Baloo appears in the bubble sequence in the nightime spectacular Fantasmic! Baloo also appears riding either the Mark Twain Riverboat or Steamboat Willie. It's A Small World Baloo, along with Mowgli has been added to the popular It's A Small World attraction along with many other Disney and Pixar characters. Gallery junglebook_baloo_mowgli.jpg|Baloo and Mowgli junglebookbaloobagheera.jpg|Baloo and Bagheera 1471913559_f76ed95d63.jpg|Baloo and King Louie scat singing 3534981566_c835d05028.jpg|Baloo and Louie in Disney Parks TS_cuffedBaloo.jpg|Baloo in Talespin BalooAndLouieTalespinCostumes.jpg|Baloo and King Louie in Their Talespin outfits in Disney Parks Baloo_Disney.jpg|Baloo in The Jungle Book 2 Baloodeath.jpg|Baloo's supposed death the_jungle_book_baloo_with_grass_skirt_disney_poster-p228519503327276531trma_400.jpg|Baloo's Hula Outfit Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Bears Category:Jungle Book Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters who almost died